Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises
by DreamStar14
Summary: This Scott guy was causing way more trouble within the Samurai team than Jayden had thought. It's bad enough that Professor Cog had joined forces with the Nighlock, but can the Samurai Rangers and Scott get along long enough to complete the mission Scott came here for? And will Jayden loose Emily's affections on the way? Clash of the Red Rangers/Jemily Version
1. Part 1: Ranger Red

A/N: Here it is! My Clash of the Red Rangers, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to. What this special is, though, is basically, Clash of the Red Rangers, Jemily style. Pretty much. Anyways, Memily fans, I apologize if you are offended by this story, but Jemily fans, go on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

By Chapter 16.5, I mean in "Top of the World", the story this special goes with. This special comes right after "Something Fishy", but before "The Rescue"

_**Updated: Grammar and Spelling Corrections~!**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Special ~ Chapter 16.5**

"_Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises"_

_**AKA: Clash of the Red Rangers**_

**Part 1: Ranger Red**

_**April 3, 2013**_

**Panorama City, City Square**

_"Zip, Zip, Zip, Zip!"_

Three buildings collapsed, the rubble trapping hundreds of innocent civilians within. Screams sounded through the entire vicinity. Their tears and their screams, their fear, were raising the Sanzu River even higher as Sharkjaw stopped spinning and laughed at their misery.

"Master Xandred will be so pleased! _Zip, Zip, Zip!_" He spun around again and destroyed another two buildings.

His spinning and fun was stopped by a blue arrow. Sharkjaw collapsed to the ground, but quickly got back up.

"Ah, I knew you'd show up, Rangers!" Sharkjaw sounded somewhat pleased with himself.

"It's time we put our own spin on things," The Red Ranger said. The others nodded. _"Samurai Power of Fire! Red Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Water! Blue Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Wind! Pink Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Trees! Green Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Samurai Power of Earth! Yellow Ranger, Ready!"_

"Don't forget me!" The sixth Ranger jumped in and landed beside the Pink Ranger. _"Samurai Power of Light! Gold Ranger, Ready!"_

"Oh, don't bother now, but you may need reinforcements~" Sharkjaw stated before spinning around again, _"Zip, Zip, Zip!"_

And he was right.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Seventh Avenue**

So there they were, the five Samurai Rangers, walking down Main Street twenty-three minutes later. And they had lost to Sharkjaw. The only thing that had saved them was the Nighlock drying out, like usual. Antonio had gone off to fish and think of a plan they could use to defeat Sharkjaw the next time they met.

"Health freak~!" Mike sing-songed, as the five walked, ice cream in hand.

"Shove off, Mike!" Kevin muttered. He was the only one who didn't have ice cream. "I got a carrot and some celery because I'm been feeling a bit sluggish lately."

"Is it because we lost to Sharkjaw?" Mike asked, his smirk never going away.

"Mike..." Jayden warned. He didn't want to have to break up yet another argument between these two.

"Says the one who got his sword snapped in half by the enemy," Kevin shot back. Mike's smirk immediately disappeared.

"Stop, you two, please," Emily said, taking a lick of her cookie dough ice cream. Jayden, beside her with his chocolate ice cream, nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"She's right," he said. "Now's not the time for an argument, at least, not one I want to intervene in. I'm actually feeling pretty tired right now."

"All in all," Mia cut in, with her strawberry ice cream, "Mike, stop picking on him."

"But he's eating veggies!" Mike started walking backwards. "The rest of us got ice cream!"

"It's none of your business what Kevin gets, Mike," Emily replied, while Jayden sighed, both in aggravation and in relief. Another argument was breaking out, but for once, he wasn't the one trying to stop it. Leave it to Emily and Mia to make him feel better.

"If you have a problem with him eating healthy, just keep it to yourself," Mia said.

Mike lightly grunted in annoyance, but deep down, he knew they were right. "Sorry, Kevin," he apologized. He sounded extremely annoyed, but he meant every word.

"You are forgiven –"

"Watch out!" Jayden cried out and pulled Emily to the side, Kevin pulling both Mike and Mia the same way, as a car slammed down right in front of them, nose pointed down. The car alarm blaring, Jayden could feel Emily trembling with fear in his arms.

He quietly, gently whispered to her, "You okay?"

"Just scared out of my wits, Jay, but I'm fine," she answered.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Kevin was patting Mia on the back, trying to soothe her and succeeding.

Kevin thought it through carefully. "It came from above."

"We should check it out. It could be another Nighlock attack," Jayden said,

"Wouldn't Mentor have notified us already if there was? He always tells us when the gap Sensor goes while we're away," Emily tried to reason.

"Yes, Em, he would. But whether it's another Nighlock or something else, we should check it out." The others nodded and followed him, all of them missing a figure clad in red reaching in, turning the key and shutting off the car alarm.

"There are...Rangers in this dimension too?" He asked himself.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Construction Zone: Seventh Avenue, Freeway Overpass**

The Rangers got there to find weird monsters attacking the humans. Mike was confused.

"Moogers?"

"With armor?" Kevin asked.

"They don't sound like Moogers," Mia said. "They're making some kind of machine-like sound, as if they're robots."

"Whatever they are, they need to be handled with care," Jayden said, "and by _'care'_..."

"You mean _'extreme prejudice'_," Mike finished. "Gotcha."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Jayden smirked and flipped out his Samruaizer.

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

But their swords were, well, bouncing right off...

"Our swords!" Emily exclaimed as she blocked a laser from one the things. "Our swords don't work on them!"

"They're machines!" Kevin shouted at his team. "Swords can't cut metal!"

"Keep trying!" Jayden called back to them. "Use your Power Disks if you have to!" He turned around to face some more of the machines, but a few laser beams came out of nowhere and destroyed a few of them.

Wait! Jayden paused, as nothing can come out of nowhere. It's physically impossible. He turned to see a figure clad in red.

"Another Ranger?" Jayden asked himself. It couldn't be Lauren. One: she would have sent him a note, saying that she was done with her training. Two: the body figure was all wrong, as she was obviously a female, and this Ranger was a male. Three: the spandex uniform design was completely different from that of a Samurai Ranger.

"Hey," The mysterious Ranger greeted. "It looks like you guys could use some help." He then went on to confirm Kevin's hypothesis. "They're called Grinders and they're made of metal, so your swords won't cut it. Laser blasters, on the other hand, work perfectly. Leave it to me. You guys hang tight."

The Ranger jumped up and started blasting every single Grinder in sight. A few Grinders came charging up to Jayden, who had to resort to fighting them himself.

While he was trying to beat these machines, he heard a very familiar-sounded scream. He tensed up and turned around.

Sure enough, there was Emily, still morphed, but falling from a great height, off the side of the bridge and down onto the streets eighteen feet below.

"Emily!" He nearly screamed, scared out of his mind. Just the fact that these Grinders couldn't be beaten by them, only this new Ranger, was enough to drive him mad. These Grinders having the advantage over them only made it worse.

Not to mention that Jayden wasn't fast enough to catch Emily. Her fate was sealed.

Something zoomed fast Jayden, destroying all the Grinders on the way, and then went over the edge. Kevin ran to Jayden, as did Mike and Mia. But as soon as they reached him, Jayden finally snapped out of whatever reverie he was stuck in, regarding Emily's demise, he ran over to the side of the bridge they were on. As the three chased after him again, they all shared a concerned look with each other and looked over the side with him.

It was just like with Emily's birthday. If they lost Emily here, what would they do? Where would they go?

Nothing. They didn't see that mystery ranger nor did they see Emily. Neither of them could decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, and they turned to see the Mystery Ranger. "You looking for her?" In his arms was Emily, de-morphed, and her face was a little red. Seeing this, the others de-morphed as well. Jayden's was a little angry, he didn't know why, but it wasn't a good feeling. Emily appeared to be smiling up at this mysterious Ranger, and this only made him angrier.

"Put her down," was all Jayden replied with.

"Now, now, is that any way to thank somebody after they just saved your girlfriend?" The Ranger asked, and the three Rangers beside Jayden stifled their laughs. Jayden only tensed up, his face going red as well as Emily's blush getting darker.

"First of all, she is not my girlfriend. Second, I have no idea who you are. Even if you did save us and her, I'm going to have to treat you like an enemy."

"Okay, okay," the Ranger said, putting Emily down on her feet gently. "There you go."

"Thanks," Emily said, a bubbly smile across her face. She turned to Jayden, who was still angry and was still showing. "Jayden, be nice. He just saved me from terrible injuries."

"I'm aware of that, Emily," he quietly retorted, which meant he was either calming down, or he was on the verge of blowing a gasket. However, Emily had no doubt that it was the latter. "And while I am extremely grateful for that, we have no idea who or what he is, or what his purpose here is. There is no harm in being careful."

"Oh, I get it," the Ranger cut in. "You're just mad because I took out those Grinders for you, huh? I might as well introduce myself, I mean, you're not gonna let me go anytime soon, are you? After all, you are the Rangers of this city. You protect it. I get your position. Let's start with my Ranger Designation. I am a Power Ranger, just like you guys. The name's Truman, Scott Truman, and I am the Red Ranger of the RPM Rangers. Where I come from, they call me Ranger Red. My team and I, in our dimension, are highly respected, as we are their only hope of fighting the robots that seek a way to contaminate and destroy the city we live in. Better?"

"A little," Jayden replied, Kevin and Mike agreeing with him. They shouldn't just trust anyone. "But I can't say that we've officially met until I can look you in the eyes."

Emily snuck a worried look between Jayden and Scott. A fight was about to break out. She could practically feel it coming as they stood there.

"About that," Scott hesitated to answer. He pointed to his eyes. "I have my reasons."

Kevin dragged Mike and Jayden both into a tight circle. "No matter what his reason is, we shouldn't just trust him so easily." Mike nodded, showing Jayden that he agreed with Kevin fully. Mia, however, rolled her eyes, and joined Emily in grabbed Scott's arms, one girl on either side of him.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Emily said, a smile stretching across her face. "He's obviously a friend."

"Yeah," Mia agreed, succeeding in and officially irking Kevin off. "I'll go make some dinner for you. After all, you are a guest."

And with that said, Mia and Emily led, more like dragged, Scott to the Shiba House, the boys staring after them, but following after them.

Emily had wanted to delay that fight between Scott and Jayden, so she got Scott away from there as soon as possible. Because she knew that when Jayden was, he was very dangerous.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Shiba House, Meeting Room**

When Mia opened the door to the Shiba House, Emily led Scott in. To say he was surprised at the lack of technology was an understanding. The only thing he liked about their hideout was Jii's motorcycle that he seen on the way in.

"I'll go start on dinner," Mia said, racing ahead towards the kitchen. Emily turned turned to Scott.

"So, this is our Headquarters," she told him. "So why don't de-morph, make yourself at home, and explain your mission here a little more?"

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Scott replied, "But to answer your question, I can't de-morph. I don't know if I can breathe the air here. You see, in my dimension, we've been forced to live a dome city in order to escape and save people from the toxic fumes the robots have created. That city is really the only place I can de-morph without a second thought."

Emily's smile faded when he said this. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, don't. It's not your fault. Anyways, I'm here to track down a robot called Professor Cog that escaped to this dimension, but I didn't exactly expect to find another team of Rangers already protecting this dimension. So, since you know a little about me, I think it's only fair you tell me about yourselves."

Jayden tensed up, hesitating. But Emily shot him a glare which shut him up fast, something she had never done before, and his anger only grew.

"We're here because of demons from the Netherworld, called Nighlock. They're not robots, which is why our swords can't cut those Grinders. They simply weren't designed to do so," Emily said.

"I see," Scott said. "Look, I need some time alone. Do you have, like, a spare bedroom that I can use?"

Jayden, still feeling hurt that Emily had gotten mad at him, had changed his tone to calm and somewhat gentle, "Sure, there's a couple spare rooms in the back. Just pick whichever one you prefer better."

Scott nodded and left the room. Emily turned to Jayden, feeling guilty about glaring at him. She just wanted him to hear Scott's story without any interruptions. "Jayden..."

"Sorry, Em," he said as soon as she spoke his name. "I just don't like the way he looks at you."

Kevin and Mike's expressions changed and they smiled at each other, trying to stifle their laughs, as Emily said, amusement clear in her voice, "He's wearing a helmet, Jayden. How could you tell?"

Jayden cleared his throat, trying to silence the Blue and Green Rangers behind him. "Trust me, Em. I just can..."

Emily's smile grew wider as Mike and Kevin's laughter failed to be kept inside them any longer.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?


	2. Part 2: Jealousy and Promises

A/N: Here it is! My Clash of the Red Rangers, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to. What this special is, though, is basically, Clash of the Red Rangers, Jemily style. Pretty much. Anyways, Memily fans, I apologize if you are offended by this story, but Jemily fans, go on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

By Chapter 16.5, I mean in "Top of the World", the story this special goes with. This special comes right after "Something Fishy", but before "The Rescue."

And here is Part 2.

_**Updated: Grammar and Spelling Corrections~!**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Special ~ Chapter 16.5**

"_Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises"_

_**AKA: Clash of the Red Rangers**_

**Part 2: Jealousy and Promises**

_**April 3, 2013**_

**Shiba House, Kitchen**

Later that day, in the afternoon, Mia was in the kitchen, and she was indeed making dinner, with the other four gathered and sitting around the kitchen counter, eating what Mia had put in front of them. Scott just came across the kitchen doorway, in which he paused and listened.

"Ranger or not," Kevin was saying, "I don't think we should trust him. I mean, his story seems sound, but I'm getting a bad vibe from him."

"Maybe, you're just jealous," Mia teased, mixing up the salad she was making.

"Mia, why would I be jealous of someone who nearly took my head off?" Kevin retorted, as gently as possible, as Mia was the girl he really liked and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. But it was true. When they first met Scott, the stranger had nearly taken off Kevin's head while fighting the Grinders.

"Good point," Mia replied in a soft voice.

"Kevin may not be jealous," Emily piped up and Scott's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her pretty voice, "but I think I know someone who is. _Jayden_..." And it was Emily's turn to tease her crush.

Jayden hung his head. He couldn't look left. Mike was right there. He couldn't look right, Emily and Kevin were right there. He couldn't look ahead. Mia was right there. His face was turning redder than his Ranger suit, not with anger, but with embarrassment. They were right. He was jealous of Scott. But why?

Was it because Emily couldn't take his eyes off of the new Ranger? Was it because Scott had saved Emily when he could not?

But was it really possible that he was losing Emily's heart to someone he barely knew? Did Emily like Scott?

"What's this?" Scott replied sarcastically, catching the attention of the other five Rangers. "The big Red is too embarrassed to answer?"

With this, Jayden's blush was gone and a glare had replaced it. "Shut it, Scott."

"Now, now, please, you two, don't fight!" Emily cried out, talking to both Reds. A fight was going to break out here very soon, something Emily did not want to see, or happen for that matter. Neither one of them answered her. With no other choice in the matter, Emily stepped between them. "Jayden, Scott, come closer." They did so, very cautiously. "Now, I want you two to promise me that you won't try to kill each other, much less actually do so."

Jayden paused. He thought of Emily, then Scott, and then Emily again. He took a deep breath and softly said, "I promise, Em." If not for him, then for her. Whenever Emily made Jayden promise something, even if he didn't like what the promise told him to do or to not do, he always held onto it. Because, he trusted her to have a good reason for making him keep that promise.

"Well, sorry, but," Scott replied, however, "I can't make that promise," and then he left.

Jayden tensed up at this, getting defensive. This guy...

Emily's relief was evident when Kevin massaged Jayden's shoulders and said, "Don't, Jayden. You know what you promised Emily."

"But that is a great idea," Mike cut in, Mia very busy at the dishes she was making, the roar of the fire obscuring her hearing, making her temporarily deaf. "Next time Mia cooks, I'm wearing my helmet." And he took a bite of whatever Mia had made them, but then he spit it back out once he realized what he had just done.

"Rangers! I need to talk to you!" came Mentor Jii's voice.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Shiba House, Meeting Room**

Mentor had the Gap Sensor table map open. Once the five Rangers all gathered around the table, he focused their attention on a big red spot on the map.

"Look here," he said, pointing to the spot, "There is a disturbance in this valley, a great disturbance. I would tell you to go check it out, however," he pointed to where Antonio was fishing at, "there is a disturbance here, where Antonio is currently located."

Jayden was about to give the order to go, when the roar of a motor cut through the silence.

It took just a second for Jii to realize what was going on. "He took my bike!"

"Don't worry, Mentor!" Kevin exclaimed as the Samurai Rangers raced out to find Antonio. "We'll take care of this."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Waterfront, Pier 37**

The deed was done. Professor Cog was sure that they had won. With the hypno-bolts affecting the two Red Rangers and the other five Rangers sent to the RPM world, they had ensured their victory.

The two guys broke the surface of the water, but Jayden didn't see Scott clad in spandex. Scott was in his civilian form. He was of Kevin's ethnicity (not Japanese, though), and he wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black all-stars, and a black leather jacket.

When the two Reds got out of the water, Jayden got out first and offered a hand to Scott, who simply refused it. Jayden rolled his eyes at this. Kevin, Mia, Mike, Antonio...Emily...

Dear Lord, Emily...his Emily had taken a hit meant for him and Scott, but the name she called out...was his, _Jayden Shiba_. This gave him hope. Even if her heart was being stolen by Scott from under his very nose, she still trusted Jayden, loved him, more. This brought a little smile to his face.

He and Scott sat down by the sea, with their backs to each other.

"You have quite a team," Scott commented. Jayden said nothing, his mind going back the Robtish incident and how the others took all the dangerous and lethal hits for the team. "Why, may I ask, did they sacrifice themselves for you?"

"It's what they always do," Jayden replied, his voice low and sad. "They believe I'm the key to defeating the Nighlock for good."

"Man, you are so full of yourself!" Scott nearly yelped in laughter.

"_Hey, before you make any judgments, take a look at yourself_!" Jayden yelled at him in hot anger, emotions lacing his voice all over, leaving no trace of his usual stoic attitude. "They took that hit for us because they were trying to protect us because of what we mean to them, not because of what we can do!" Jayden finally settled down, Scott keeping quiet. Jayden had just lost his entire team. He deserved his chance to let his feelings show. "Do you really think Professor Cog sent my team to your world?"

"Positive," Scott replied, hope lacing his voice. "Don't worry, though. My team will help them. _Dillon, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Flynn, Dr. K...Summer_. That's my team, and your team reminds me of them: _Kevin, Mike, Mia, Antonio, Mentor Jii...Emily_. Your team is your family. Keep them close." Jayden nodded, knowing that this was true. "After all, no two Rangers should be enemies."

"Amen on that."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Shiba House, Living Room**

It was so funny how the air around the two Reds could change so quickly. That night when they got home, they came in to a worried Jii, more concerned about the Rangers than his bike. He was about to ask them why they took so long, but then he stopped, and paused, noticing that something was missing. Something felt very wrong here.

"What happened? Where are the others?" He asked, worried about them now.

Jayden just stormed past. "Ask him." He aggressively motioned to Scott behind him. Loosing his friends was making him very emotional, very angry, very aggressive.

Scott stepped forward, his face equally angry. "Hey, it's not my fault that your friends sacrificed themselves for us! I guess that blond girl didn't know what she was really doing. It was probably a _useless_ sacrifice anyways."

That did it. Not swearing to keep Emily's promise was one thing, but calling her useless and her sacrifice for him meaningless was crossing the line. Everything Emily did to him and for him, every word she said to him and about him, was _sacred_. He always cherished those moments when he and Emily were just simply together, good or bad situations, it didn't matter. As long as they were standing side by side, they felt content.

Jayden clenched his fist tightly and raised it, ready to beat the hell out of Scott, when he remembered, _'Now, I want you two to promise me that you won't try to kill each other, much less actually do so,'_ and he hesitated. His fist was trembling and his head was beginning to hurt. The pain in his chest from earlier was back, and he could finally feel what was going on inside of him.

Jayden stormed off without another, putting it all in place, yet repeated the promise he made to Emily over and over again.

His heart was fighting his hypno-boltized brain. His brain was saying one thing while his heart was saying another. And so far, his heart was winning.

He knew she made him keep that promise for a reason...

As Scott stormed off to his room as well, Jii went hunting for a symbol in one of his books, suspecting that something else was making these two fight until they killed each other.

When he found the symbol, he called out, "Jayden, Scott, get back in here! I need to talk to you two!"

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?


	3. Part 3: Bonds of Power

A/N: Here it is! My Clash of the Red Rangers, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to. What this special is, though, is basically, Clash of the Red Rangers, Jemily style. Pretty much. Anyways, Memily fans, I apologize if you are offended by this story, but Jemily fans, go on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

By Chapter 16.5, I mean in "Top of the World", the story this special goes with. This special comes right after "Something Fishy", but before "The Rescue."

And here is Part 3. Some special guests appear in this chapter. Can you guess who they are before they are revealed?

_**Updated: Grammar and Spelling Corrections~!**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Special ~ Chapter 16.5**

"_Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises"_

_**AKA: Clash of the Red Rangers**_

**Part 3: Bonds of Power**

_**April 4, 2013**_

**Shiba House, Meeting Room**

Scott woke up the next morning to hushed voices in the meeting room. He thought at first that the others were back, but upon closer inspection, much to his chagrin, it was just Jii and Jayden discussing the disturbances the map was showing.

"See?" Jii was saying as Scott ambled closer. "There are disturbances all around here, in this general area."

Jayden glanced up to see Scott, who asked, hesitantly, "Tell me that yesterday wasn't a dream..." It had seemed like an absolute nightmare. Yesterday was such a long day as well. "Tell me that the others are still here and all of yesterday was just a dream."

Jii looked back down at the map, silent, while Jayden's eyes softened at Scott's pain for the first time, and he shook his head. "No, it wasn't, Scott. I'm sorry." At least Jii had quickly found a cure for the poison spreading through their bodies, making Jayden and Scott fight against each other. He had first noticed it when Jayden was about to punch Scott before hesitating and marching back to his room, remembering Emily's promise.

Scott pursed his lips before asking, "You found Cog yet?"

"No," Jii answered. "But we found some strange activity down by the Ridge Mountains. You two should probably take a look just in case. But if you do run into Professor Cog, you know the plan."

"Don't worry about us, Jii," Jayden replied. "We'll be just fine."

Since their heart-to-heart yesterday, Jayden and Scott both felt like teaming-up and taking these creeps down. They both felt a lot better. Jayden looked to Scott, who nodded.

"Let's do this. _RPM: Get in Gear!_"

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

It was time to get their teams back.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Ridge Mountains**

Cog lead Tread to where the two Reds were fighting.

"What? Did we miss it?" Tread asked, excitedly.

"No. It's just begun," Cog replied. "What a blessing! We even get to watch!"

"You have any popcorn?" Tread asked, jumping up and down like a little kid.

Both were kneeling now, tired, exhausted from fighting each other so hard. Scott pointed his blaster straight at Jayden.

"Not so fast!" Fighting Scott for real was actually...hurting him. He didn't like doing this. Not to mention, he was somewhat breaking Emily's promise. But he had to. For the fate of the world, and many more, judging by what Scott told them.

Scott fired a single shot, but the other easily blocked in with his sword. Scott fired one more shot as Jayden kicked his sword and sent it flying to Scott. The two got hit at exact the same time, at the exact velocity, the exact same pain, and this pain caused them both to collapse on the hard ground, de-morphed.

Cog chucked evilly. "Mission accomplished!"

But Scott stood up, holding Jayden's Spin Sword. "Ha! Not a scratch! Your Symbol Power worked perfectly," he praised the other as he too stood up. Scott pulled out a piece of paper, on which was the symbol of _'protect'_, but it was barely visible underneath a large burn mark. "But your aim was straight on. Nice job!"

Jayden chuckled, as he pulled out a necklace, on which the charm also had a burn mark on it. "You could've turned that laser down a notch, you know. But the shield you gave worked great too."

"Mentor's plan worked like a charm. I never doubted him for a second," Scott said, throwing Jayden his sword back, who caught it with ease. Scott then turned to Cog and Tread, plus the small group of Moogers and Grinders behind them. "Nice to see you again, Professor Cog. Oh, and thanks for teaching the fake-out trick to me."

"WHAT?!" Cog yelled in shock. "It was all an act?!"

"Yep," Jayden replied simply, like it was obvious. "My mentor noticed we were acting weird, and so he found a way to reverse your poison. Once our heads were cleared, we knew we had to team up and turn to tables on you. Nice try, though. But we're humans. You can't reprogram our motors that easily."

"But thanks for letting us ride right onto your doorstep," Scott finished.

"This is the last time you make a fool out of me..."

"Not so fast, Scott Truman!" The said male Ranger glanced up at the sky, his guard up, but also recognizing that voice. Two streaks of blue landed beside them, on Scott's left. Flynn stood up and asked him, "Do you really think we were going to let you fight this creep all by yourself?"

"Stubborn," Kevin replied, smiling. "Just like Jayden." Not taking his eyes of Scott, Flynn nodded in agreement.

"Flynn!"

"Kevin!"

Three more streaks, two green and one black, flew down to the ground and landed on Jayden's right, with Scott on his left. "What?" Mike asked. "No _hi _for us?"

"That hurts, man," Ziggy agreed, using Mike as an arm rest.

Dillon crossed his arms. "It really does."

"Mike, you holding up well?" Jayden asked.

"Never better, Jayden!" Mike replied, to which Jayden smiled.

"Ziggy, Dillon, how did you guys get here?" Scott asked.

Before they could answer, four more streaks flew down, the two gold-colored streaks landed beside Flynn and Kevin, and the other two, pink and silver, landed beside Ziggy, Dillon, and Mike.

"We would not have that knowledge..." Gemma began.

"As we were not the ones to figure it out," Gem finished, Antonio also using him as an arm rest.

"And it was amazing because I never would have thought of it," Antonio replied.

"Really, Jayden, you should have seen them," Mia told him. With a sudden start, Jayden realized who was missing.

"Where's Emily?" he asked.

Scott followed up with, "And Summer?"

"Here we are!" Two yellow streaks landed in front of the two Reds. Summer stood up with Emily and said, "Sorry we're late. We just wanted to make sure everyone else got here safely."

"But..." Cog was confused. "All of you?! How did you get back to this dimension?!"

Emily shrugged. "It was pretty easy, actually."

"Since Corinth City is made entirely of metal, we had a wide variety of things to search for a portal in," Summer explained. "But Emily here had the feeling that we were looking too hard, that the answer was in plain sight."

"Then, we all tried to searching in the easy places as well," Mike cut in.

"Except, that's not exact what Emily meant," Gemma finished.

"And so we were scattered throughout various dimensions because of it," Dillon said before letting Gem and Antonio say what dimension they were sent to.

"Let's go to the beach!" They both said simultaneously.

Gemma and Mia went next, "Merry Christmas!"

Dillon, Mike, and Ziggy, the latter of whom was also carrying the Lightzord, let the small lantern say, "Halt! In the name of Ancient Day Tokyo, you are under arrest!"

Flynn and Kevin both said, "Happy Fourth of July!"

Summer continued where they left off, "And Emily and I were forced to stay in Corinth City. Our communication was thrown off, as we were in different dimensions. However, Dr. K worked her magic and got us all back on the same communication line, where Emily explained her real meaning, which was?"

"Combine powers," Emily replied, "and then jump on the subway."

"To combine our powers," Dillon said, "all we had to do was fully understand each other, which means that quite a few secrets were spilled. At least, on our part."

"And thus, we finally got back here," Summer finished, as Emily turned to face Jayden. A big smile broke out on her face and the hug she gave him nearly knocked him off his feet. She tightly embraced him, something he did indeed return.

"You're back," he muttered. He felt faint tears in his eyes. She really was back. When they let go, Summer gave Scott a quick side hug and stood beside him, as Emily stood beside Jayden.

"Let's go, guys! It's time to end this!" Scott announced.

_"RPM: Get in Gear!"_

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

In a rainbow colored flash, there stood all seven RPM Rangers and the six Samurai Rangers, both teams fully morphed and ready for battle. Cog and Tread stood there, ready to intercept them. Jayden took out the Black Box and gave a crimson disk to Scott.

"Here, Scott. One time use only."

"Cool, but what is it?"

"My father made it. It's called the Shark Disk. _Super Samurai Mode!_"

"Right on. _Shark Attack Mode!_" Scott stood there in a red jacket, his Nitro Sword in his hand. "Get ready, team!" The RPM Rangers readied their blasters to fire at will.

"Spin Swords at the ready," Jayden commanded. His five teammates hooked their respective Disks up to their hilts. Spinning them, their swords swirling with their own elemental Symbol Power, The Samurai Rangers readied themselves to attack as well.

_"Rotating Turbines!"_ Cog yelled out his attack and Scott and Jayden both gave the order.

"Now!"

As the RPM Rangers fired their blasters, freely, the five Samurai charged. _"Spin Sword: Six Element Strike!" _Jayden and Scott both attacked last, and together, both teams smiled and cheered with victory as Professor Cog and Sergeant Tread both exploded in a cloud of fire.

But their victory was short lived as then two grew into Mega Monsters. Scott pointed this out. "It's not over yet!"

"It never is," Jayden replied, revealing his Lion Zord, in defensive mode. But Scott stopped him from going Mega. Scott powered down from Shark Mode.

Handing him the crimson disk back, Scott said, "Don't worry about those two. My team and I will close this deal. This is our fight, after all. You six just worry about that big army of Moogies, or whatever the hell you call 'em." Scott pointed at the giant Mooger army that was ready to intercept them.

Jayden nodded, powering down from Super Mode. "Right. Alright, team. Let's go!" And his teammates followed him in meeting the Mooger army halfway.

"Didn't we already fill our quota for the day?" Mike asked.

"Somewhat," Jayden said, "but I think we can take on some more. _Symbol Power: War Horses_!" Six horses were summoned.

_"Red Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Blue Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Pink Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Green Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Yellow Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Gold Ranger, Ready!"_

_"Lightzord, Ready!"_

_"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"_ And they charged.

Scott turned to him team. "Alright, let's go! Summon Zords! _Zords combine_!"

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Ridge Mountain Cliffs**

Serrator, with an army of Moogers, muttered, "This is the perfect opportunity to complete my plan. Both Ranger teams are distracted by something else!"

"Not so fast!" An unfamiliar voice sounded throughout the vicinity. Serrator and the Moogers turned to look up who was there on top of the cliff. There stood a team Serrator did not know, but it wasn't the RPM Rangers. These Rangers had insignias that look like different versions of a pair of wings. Two of them had one that looked like the sky. Two others seemed to have one like the land, and the fifth was the only one who had one that looked like the sea.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?! What is your mission here?!" Serrator demanded.

"To stop you, of course! _Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"_

_"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"_

_"Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"_

_"Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"_

_"Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"_

_"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce...is here!"_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Who got it right? Review and tell me what your various guesses were, please. I'd like to know.

In the original Japanese version, TOEI had introduced the _Goseigers_, which I liked, so I thought, hey, why not add the _Megaforce Rangers_ in there as well? So I did. And are you guys happy at how I made the entire RPM team appear?

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?


	4. Part 4: 3 Teams, 2 Worlds, 1 Goal

A/N: Here it is! My Clash of the Red Rangers, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to. What this special is, though, is basically, Clash of the Red Rangers, Jemily style. Pretty much. Anyways, Memily fans, I apologize if you are offended by this story, but Jemily fans, go on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

By Chapter 16.5, I mean in "Top of the World", the story this special goes with. This special comes right after "Something Fishy", but before "The Rescue."

Here is Part 4, the final part of this special/movie. Enjoy!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**Special ~ Chapter 16.5**

"_Immortal Bonds and Unbreakable Promises"_

_**AKA: Clash of the Red Rangers**_

**Part 4: Three Teams, Two Worlds, One Goal**

_**April 4, 2013**_

**Panorama City, Ridge Mountain Cliffs**

"Megaforce?!" Serrator scoffed. "Aren't you full of yourselves?"

"That's our name," Blue replied calmly, "like it or lump it."

Their job was to stall, if not stop, Serrator for as long as possible. Before he could put in another wedge of misery, they needed to make him dry out.

"Enough of this!" Serrator yelled. "Moogers!"

Black shuddered at the sight of them. "Ugh! Too much ugly!"

Yellow retorted, "Oh, can it! They look just like you."

"WHAT?!"

Pink giggled, "The Queen of Sass speaks again."

"You know it," Yellow replied, smiling under her helmet.

Red spoke up, saying, "Let's go! _Dragon Sword!_" His team each activated their own card.

_"Pheonix Shot!"_

_"Snake Ax!"_

_"Tiger Claw!"_

_"Shark Bowgun!"_

"Activate!"

_"Summon Battle Gear!"_

The five new Rangers jumped up and joined the fight for justice.

Red struck down a Mooger before jumping back up into the air. He flew through the air, Pink on his back and firing her weapon at every Mooger they passed. Red gave Pink his sword, who hooking it up to her Pheonix Shot amd stood up on her leader's back. When he passed over a group of Moogers, she lept off and struck them down.

_"Sky Strike!"_

Red landed beside her as the two turned to Black and Yellow.

The two Rangers had their respective weapons in one hand and their blasters in the other. By standing back-to-back, they were protecting each others' blind side. After a constant cycle of blasting and striking down Moogers, they finally dropped their weapons and charged up their blasters. They fired them, rotating in a circular motion.

_"Land Strike!"_

After taking out the Moogers, they gave each other a high five before turning to watch their Blue teammate fight off his own group.

_"Sea Strike!"_

Bright flashes of blue from the Shark Bowgun took out the rest of the Moogers. They regrouped and faced Serrator.

"Your turn to get it," Red called. _"Megaforce weapons, assemble!"_

Combining their weapons, a giant crossbow was formed, each other them holding a part of it up. _"Megaforce Blaster! Ready!"_

_"Sky Power, Energize!"_

_"Land Power, Energize!"_

_"Sea Power, Energize!"_

Their respective Power Cards charged up the crossbow and they fired.

_"Dynamic Victory Charge!"_

Serrator stumbled back when the blast hit him hard. he held up his hand, as if begging them to stop.

"Stop! Ugh, I've underestimated you," the villain groaned. "I shall admit defeat. For now." In a flash of red, he entered the Netherworld. "Farewell, mortals!"

Red turned to the others. "We should probably take our leave too. Gosei's time charm won't last forever."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Ridge Mountain Valley**

Left and right, there were Moogers everywhere. The Samurai team was fighting the large Mooger army below, on the ground, as Jayden was facing off against their leader, General Gut. The RPM team was fighting the Megazord battle against Professor Cog and Sargeant Tread.

Tread had been easily destroyed, and nearly one-third of the Mooger army was gone, but they still had a long way to go. Cog had revealed his tower, which was planned to be used by sending Sanzu River water to Corinth City from within. As soon as Scott heard this, he knew had to destroy the tower before Cog could do that.

The Samurai heard this too, and they wanted to help, but General Gut and his army were currently in their way.

But not if somebody went Super with the Black Box.

Taking a small break from his ruthless fight with Gut, Jayden turned to a still-fighting Antonio.

"Antonio!" The Gold Ranger turned to his friend, just in time to catch the Black Box with his free hand. "Go help Scott and his team! Make sure you destroy that tower!"

Antonio nodded and sheathed his barracuda blade behind him. _"Super Samurai Mode!"_ This had been the first time he had been allowed to go Super, and he would make the best of it. _"Super Samurai Combination!"_

Scott was surprised when the Claw Armor Megazord came up beside them.

"Hey, I'm here to help!" Antonio said. It felt a little lonely in the cockpit by himself, but he could do this. Besides, he was in Super Mega Mode.

"Great!" Gem exclaimed. "Now let's finish this guy off!"

"And the tower!" Ziggy said. "Make sure we destroy the tower first!"

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Flynn reminded them of what Cog had told them. "We have to destroy him before we destroy the tower, because he's standing in front of the tower."

Antonio thought carefully to himself before replying with an idea, "Destroy them both. At the same time!"

Mike brandished his Forest Spear, still riding his horse. He had to get off after a while though, due to his horse becoming fatigued.

Kevin shot his Hydro Bow left and right, at every Mooger he passed and went past him.

With her Sky Fan, Mia took down a Spitfang.

Emily flew through the air, her Earth Slicer in hand, before throwing it at another Spitfang.

"Man, these creeps never get tired!" She muttered, blocking a sword with her Earth Slicer.

Antonio thought some more, as Dillon said, "It's obvious we don't have the ability to combine all of our zords, both teams'. So how can we do that?"

"I got it!" Antonio exclaimed. "Even if we can't combine our zords, we can still combine our powers!"

"But how?" Gemma pressured.

"With this! _Super Samurai Artillery! Samurai Battle Cannon!_" It now stood between the two Megazords. "Just channel your powers through this, and we'll fire together!"

The others were unsure, but Scott said, "Alright. Let's do it. It's better than no plan at all!"

Jayden, meanwhile, was taking a terrible beating from Gut. Gut lowered his staff, with a spearhead at the tip, at Jayden, the spear tip pointed at Jayden's neck.

Jayden tried to get up, but his fatigue and his injuries prevented him from doing so as fast as he wanted, as he needed.

"When the leader falls, eventually the rest of the team will as well..." Gut said.

Emily saw Jayden's struggle out of the corner of her eyes, and she turned to the scene, her Earth Slicer still in hand and all fired up.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, getting Gut's attention, as well as Jayden's. She slid and landed in front of Jayden as Gut stumbled back. _"Earth Slicer!"_

But Gut used his staff and sent it straight back. Straight towards her neck.

Emily collapsed on the ground, still morphed, but gasping for air. Jayden finally got the strength to move, even if it wasn't to stand. He quickly crawled over to her and placed two fingers on her neck, where it wasn't injured, and checked for a pulse, seeing a little string of blood where her own weapon had nearly sliced her head off.

He sighed heavily in relief when he found a pulse. She was still alive. For now.

"Emily..." he murmured.

She violently coughed once or twice before hoarsely replying, "J-Jayden..."

"How could you?" he couldn't help but ask. It was the first thing out of his mouth.

She didn't reply at first, and that scared him half to death, but then she quietly replied, "I was only worried about you."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Gut taunted. "Spare me the sad love story between Romeo and Juliet. You will never defeat me."

In Jayden's hand was the Shark Disk, and he threw it in the air, and when it landed, it latched onto his sword hilt. "All you are, General Gut, is just another Nighlock with delusions of grandeur." As he spun the disk, he was surrounded in a flash of red. When it disappeared, Jayden still stood but in the same red jacket Scott had on earlier, and his sword and turned into a...shark? "And all Nighlocks we cross paths with," he held on his Shark Sword, "always meet their end."

Though surprised at Jayden's new disk, the other four gathered their composure and stood next to him, in normal formation.

_"Super Mega Blade, Activate!"_ Antonio asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The cannon charged up with a rainbow of colors. _"Battle Cannon Blast!"_

In a brilliant explosion, Professor Cog and his tower were destroyed for good. As they celebrated, they powered their zords down and stood on the sidelines, carefully watching the five Samurai as they faced off against General Gut.

"No, I won't see it end this way!" Gut cried out, still refusing to accept defeat.

"There's a simple fix to that, you know," Jayden replied calmly, as they all charged up their sword with their respective disk, "Just close your eyes and don't look!"

In five slashes, General Gut was finally defeated. For good.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~T~O~P~O~F~T~H~E~W~O~R~L~D~

**Panorama City, Underground Subway Station**

The Megazord battle against General Gut was fairly easily. It had its challenged, but it was still fairly easy.

Because they had all won.

But now it was time to part ways. It was sad, and heart-wrenching, because they had all become very close friends. But they belonged to separate worlds, and so the RPM team had to go home.

All de-morphed, at the subway station, Antonio and Gem were talking a mile and minute, as were Mia and Gemma. Dillon, Ziggy, and Mike were doing last-minute chats about video games. Kevin and Flynn were talking about God knows what, and Emily and Summer...

Well, they were hugging each other.

Scott and Jayden were watching the two yellows just enjoy their last moments together. They would always be friends, but it would be a long-distance friendship, spanding across two dimensions.

"Emily's always concerned about friendships. She's all heart," Jayden quietly muttered to Scott.

The RPM red replied in the same manner, "So is Summer. No wonder they became fast friends." The train whistle blew. Scott sighed in defeat. "Well, that's us," he said in a louder voice, catching the attention of everyone else, like he wanted to. "We better get going."

Summer gave Emily one last hug before followed Ziggy and Dillon on the train.

"I'll miss you, Em," she said.

"Me too," Emily was close to tears. "Stay safe."

Summer nodded, Gemma waving bye to Mia next to her.

Scott leaned in to Jayden and quietly said, "Hey, good luck with Emily."

Jayden's smile quickly disappeared. "But...how can you tell?"

Scott chuckled at Jayden's expense. "I'm not blind, you know. Despite me wearing a helmet more than half the time, I do have eyes underneath it. I see the way she looks at you, and you at her."

Jayden's smile came back. "Thanks. And you. Good luck with Summer..."

Scott blushed a very deep red. "But...we're just friends."

Jayden, his smirk still present, asked, "You sure about that?"

Scott hesitated before replying, "No...not really. But how can you tell?"

Jayden shrugged and repeated Scott's words right back at him. "I'm not blind. I see the way she looks at you, and you at her."

Scott's smile grew wider, but then it faded. "But she's got Dillon. She doesn't need me."

"That doesn't mean you should give up," Jayden replied. "What if they're just friends?"

Scott shrugged, but said, "It doesn't matter. I'll still try anyways."

And Jayden finally waved goodbye as the subway pulled out of the station, the seven RPM rangers on it.

The others turned and walked toward the exit of the station. But Emily stayed behind when she noticed Jayden just standing in the same spot. She backtracked and stood beside him.

"Hey, you okay?"

He turned to look at her. "Emily..."

"You okay? You look kinda spaced out," she repeated.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you and Scott ever fight?"

"Never on purpose, Em. Trust me."

"Don't worry, I do," Emily replied, with a smile on her face. "And, good. Come on, let's go get some idea cream to celebrate."

Jayden gently smiled, and said, "Alright. Lead us there, Em."

Perhaps Scott was right. Maybe Emily did like him. Really, really like him.

And Scott's words gave him_ hope._

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

I really didn't want this to end, but I had to. Need to stay on track.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?


End file.
